kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vanitas
|juego= |kana= ヴァニタス |romaji= Vanitasu |mundo= Tierra de Partida |papel= Antagonista |origen= Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |vozingles= Haley Joel Osment http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haley_joel_osment |vozjapones= Miyu Irino http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyu_Irino }} Vanitas, también conocido como el Joven Enmascarado (仮面の少年, Kamen no Shōnen), es un portador de la llave-espada y uno de los principales antagonistas de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Es el aprendiz del Maestro Xehanort y fué creado por el mismo. Vanitas es la personificación de la oscuridad extirpada del corazón de Ventus y su cara es identica a la de Sora. De su negatividad nacieron los Nescientes. El nombre de Vanitas deriva de la palabra latina que designa la vanidad o el vacío; por eso fue escogido para este personaje, aparte de otras razones, como que suena parecido a Ventus, y que es un juego de palabras con Sora en japonés.Tetsuya Nomura: I wanted to give him a name that meant "empty", and so I looked for something that would be appropriate. When I was searching I found a word that meant "emptiness" in Latin, "Vanitas". It looked a lot like Ventus's name, and in Japanese it has the kanji for "sora" in it, so I thought it was perfect. Of course in Vanitas's case it doesn’t mean "sora sky" but "kara empty" two words are written with the same kanji, but are said differently and have different meanings. Entradas en los informes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Terra Joven enmascarado Extraño joven que oculta su identidad tras una máscara Parece que un oscuro fin le une al Maestro Xehanort Vanitas Extraño joven que oculta su identidad tras una máscara Parece que un oscuro fin le une al Maestro Xehanort Ventus Joven enmascarado Extraño joven que oculta su identidad tras una máscara. Un oscuro propósito parece unirle al maestro Xehanort, ya que se marcha tras sembrar la inquietud en el corazón de Ventus con unas aviesas palabras sobre Terra. Aqua Joven enmascarado Historia ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cuatro años antes de los eventos de ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep , Ventus era el aprendiz del Maestro Xehanort. En la Necrópolis de Llaves Espada, el Maestro Xehanort obligó a Ventus a luchar contra varios sincorazón. Los sincorazón eran demasiado fuertes para el joven Ventus. Este le dijo a su maestro que los monstruos eran demasiado fuertes, que no estaba prepardo para esa prueba, mas el Maestro Xehanort hizo caso omiso de sus súplicas. Le dijo a Ventus que debía usar la oscuridad de su interior. Ventus se negó, y los sincorazón le atacaron. Ventus cayó inconsciente. El maestro Xehanort se acercó al joven y usó su llave espada para extirpar la oscuridad del corazón de Ventus. Un orbe de oscuridad apareció; se fue desvaneciendo hasta que se vio lo que había en el interior: un chico en posición fetal. El chico bajó al suelo, estaba enmascarado y llevaba una armadura. Entonces el maestro Xehanort le dio el nombre de "Vanitas". Apariencia Vanitas lleva un traje orgánico rojo y negro, y un casco de plata recubierto de cristal oscuro, ocultando su rostro. El aspecto de su traje es muy similar al de Riku oscuro en Kingdom Hearts I y Chain of Memories. Maneja la Quid vacuo, color rojo, negro y plata con dos ojos azules como el Camino al Alba de Riku.Su traje ademas tiene el simbolo de los sincorazon en el pecho, este simbolo podria demostrar que tiene alguna relacion con estos, ya que al ser la parte oscura de Ventus, puede haberse convertido en un sincorazon. Utiliza un llavero con la forma de un engranaje partido por la mitad. Más adelante se revela que su rostro es identico al de Sora, solamente por unos pequeños detalles: su cabello es de un color negro y mas desprolijo que el de Sora, sus ojos son amarillos y no celestes, en reflejo de la oscuridad, otra diferencia es que sus ojos no reflejan calma si no un sentimiento de locura desenfrenada. Estilo de lucha Vanitas es un guerrero experto con la Llave espada y la magia. En el vídeo es visto lanzando rayos y la magia hielo, realizando una acrobacia complicada, montando en la ráfaga de llaves espada que el maestro Xehanort envía contra Terra, Ven y Aqua. Parece ser que se puede mover o teletrasportar a una velocidad asombrante (recordemos que al principio del video "birth by sleep" aparecio de la nada junto a su maestro). En la estacion del despertar es un guerrero muy habil capas de transportarse y herir mucho al adversario, posee 4 barras de vitalidad y al usar su limite se vuelve mucho más rapido. Porta una X-Blade incompleta la cual es una llave espada que puede abrir kingdom hearts y esta ligada a la oscuridad. La batalla contra ventus llega a un punto limite donde estos dos chocan varias veces hasta que destruyen la estación del despertar y siguen su lucha en el vacío. Luego de esto Ventus logra atravesar a Vanitas, y este vagamente intenta tomar la X-Blade, que luego estalla en varios haces de luces, igual que la espada de Ventus. Vanitas muere en ese instante. Personalidad Al ser un ser creado de la Oscuridad del Corazón de Ven, Vanitas es cruel, frío y despiadado. Su personalidad es opuesta a la de Ventus, y por tanto a la de Sora, Roxas y Xion. Debido a sus repentinos cambios de humor y extraña naturaleza, lo más probable es que estuviera loco. Notas y referencias 1. Tetsuya Nomura: Quisé darle un nombre que significara "vacío", y entonces busqué algo que fuera apropiado. Cuando estaba buscando, encontré una palabra que significaba eso en latín, Vanitas. Se parece mucho al nombre Ventus, y tiene el kanji de "sora" en Japonés, así que pensé que era perfecto. Claro que en el caso de Vanitas no significa "sora cielo" pero si "kara vacío" dos palabras están escritas con el mismo kanji, pero se dicen diferente y tienen diferente significado. Gallery Ojo_de_Vanitas.jpg|Vanitas a punto de revelar su cara Venitas.PNG|Vanitas posesiona el cuerpo de Ventus, y crea a Venitas awakeningventus2.png 723px-vanitas_and_x-blade.png Vanitas2.gif KH3D_Xehanort_Vanitas.png|Vanitas junto a Xehanorth joven hablando con Sora en:Vanitas fr:Vanitas Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Categoría:Personajes originales Categoría:Portadores de la Llave Espada Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:villanos Categoría:Necrópolis de Llaves Espada Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Categoría:Jefes (KhBbs) Categoría:Nesciente